Consequences
by wild demonic angel
Summary: THIS IS A YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Luffy, the carefree captain that we all knokw and love. Right? Maybe not so much. As they start to sail near a certain town, Luffy starts to act strange. He's being way to serious for the Luffy that WE know. What is
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own OnePiece or any characters therein, but I do think that Sanji, even though he is always flirting with anything female, is so hot!

A/N) Hey guys! For those of you who have read my Inuyasha fanfic 'Stay Away Kagome!', I just wanted to say that I hope you like this story just as much, if not more, than you did that one.

Chapter 1: Nervous

Luffy woke up with one fist clutching a damp pillow. It took him awhile to understand why it was wet. He finally remembered that he had been dreaming about the day that he had left is home town to become king of the pirates. He understood that he must have been crying in his sleep. Wouldn't of been the first time. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom to wash the tears off his face. He didn't want his faithful crew to think that there was something wrong with their usually 'cheery' captain. After looking in the mirror and giving himself a conclusion of 'good to go' he put on the grin that he used to hide his pain, and walked out of his room. He could hear Nami yelling at Usopp over something that he either did or lied about.

"MORNIN'!" yelled Luffy so that everybody would hear him.

"Good morning Luffy!" replied Usopp, desperatly trying to change the subject between him and Nami. lately he had been annoying Nami more than usual. He told them that he didn't mean to, but it was clear to Luffy that Usopp did it to get Nami to pay attention to him. Usopp had a crush on her. Luffy chuckled at this, it was so obvious. He was surpprised that Zoro didn't get it.

"Hey". short and to the point. That was Zoro. Now that he come to think of it, Zoro probably did get it and just didn't let on because he thought that Luffy wouldn't. Ironic, ne? Well he couldn't say anything, lest he blow the whole 'completely carefree and oblivious' act. If he did that then his crew would worry about him too much and wouldn't be any good in a fight. Besides, they had their own problems.

Nami just turned and waved at him with a quick smile before she went back to yelling at Usopp. After a minute or two, Sanji came through the kitchen doors with two or three trays of food. Luffy put a hand over his stomach and could feel it gurgling at the smell of Sanji's cooking. He had definitly picked the right person for a chef.

After breakfast, Luffy sat at the bow of the ship, staring out at the ocean with a blank look on his face. To the others it looked like he was just enjoying the view, but in reallity he was thinking about their next stop. Sanji was starting to complain that they were running out of food, not to mention that Usopp needed more tools, and Nami wouldn't shut up about getting more paper and pencils so that she could practice drawing maps. Despite all this, Luffy didn't want to stop. He had been noticing that the waters around them had started to look familiar and he was afraid that he knew why. It may sound funny, water looking familiar, but if you were a good captain, and Luffy is, then you can notice little things about certain parts of the ocean. Whether it was the coclor of the water or the placing and distance between rocks, there was always something there. If Luffy's hunch was right then to stop now would risk the trst that he had built with his crew and it would be painfull as hell for him and another that he knew. Then again, if they were running out of supplies then there was nothing that he could do and they would have to stop, no matter the consequences.

He got up from where he was sitting and, with the same blank look on his face, he went over to the kitchen. He barely was aware that the cook was standing in there. he walked right past him without so much as a nod. The cook was about to stop him, thinking that he was on another one of his little kitchen raids, when he saw the look on Luffy's face. The look was really the same one that he had on most of the time (without the smile), but there was something in his eyes. It wasn't threatning, rather it looked worried. He thought about it for awhile and finally decided to leave his 'oblivious' captain alone.

Luffy shifted through the shelfs and then went to the fridge, carefully taking stock af all the food that they had. It didn't look too bad, but it wasn't the best either. He put a hand on his hat and fowned. He would have to talk to Nami and see if they could make to the town after the upcoming one.

"Sanji, I want you to focus more on health and keeping the crew energized, then on taste and requests fo now, O.K.?" asked Luffy trying to act like this was an everyday question. Sanji just stared at him for a minute, his mouth hanging open so much that it was a miracle that his usual sucker hadn't already fallen on the floor and cracked. He couldn't believe it. His captian was actually thinking ahead! This was very unusual. Luffy just stared at him with that blank look. He knew that he was risking blowing his cover, but he had to think about his crews health. If they didn't have enough energy then they could get hurt in a fight and he didn't want them suffering from malnutrition.

"O-okay." Sanji finally stuttered out. Luffy smiled that big goofy smile at him and walked out. Once out on the deck he started to head over to Nami as she sat out trying once again to get a tan.

"Hey, Nami. Would you get out your maps and show me where we are?" He asked in a curious voice.

"But i already showed you where I keep them and how to read them!" sge replied in slight shock. She had just showed him yesterday! Surely even Luffy wasn't that dense!

"I know, but I forgot" he replied scratching his head through his straw hat. He had to give himself credit. He was a damn good actor.

"Which did you forget?"

"Both" he said smiling down at her.

"Aaahhhgg!" she cried out in frustration. Standing up, she started to lead him to where he knew he stash of maps were. She pulled one out and looked at it for a moment before pointing to a certain patch of blue on it.

"We're about here, okay?" she asked. Lufffy studied the map for a moment. Damn! the only town that they would make it to in time to stock up was the one place that he was trying to avoid. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. Sighing a little to loudly he nodded his head.

"Are you alright Luffy? You sound kind of depressed." Luffy silently cursed himself for being too obvious. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sanji poking his head out of the kitchen area, Usopp had stopped nailing a banister that had been damaged in their last fight, and Zoro had looked up from trying to take his daily nap. They were all staring at him. No pressure, right?

"Yeah, Nami." he replied with his biggest, most oblivious grin plastered to his face. "I was just curious as to how far we had gotten since yesterday. I want to know how fast the Going Merry is!"

Nami sighed and everybody else went back to what they were doing, Sanji going back into the kitchen rather reluctantly. Luffy would have to tread carefully from now on.

Two Days Later

"Land ahead!" yelled Usopp from the crows nest. Sanji came out of the kitchen and Nami ran to the bow of the boat.

"Finally. I'll be able to get more supplies!" Nami said with a smile. Usopp was up in the crow nest, practically dancing with anticipation. It seemed that the only ones to notice Luffy's lack of inthusiasim were Zoro and Sanji (who had been keeping a close eye on Luffy ever since his little slip up in the kitchen). Luffy knew that they were staring at him, but he didn't care. They would all find out in eventually. He had known that from the start, he had just hoped that it didn't have to be so soon. However, whatever he had wished didn't matter. There was really no reason to keep up this little charade.

"Nami. Keep us on our current course. Sanji you had better start going through the kitchen to see what we need. Usopp, you should do the same with your tools." With this said Luffy turned around and started to head back to his cabin to ready himself for the onslaught of memories that was sure to come. He completely ignored the the lookd of surprise and mouths hanging open that had followed his orders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zoro's POV

After awhile of stunned silence, the crew quickly went about following their orders. Except for Zoro. Since Luffy had not given him any, he sat down to contemplate their captains suddenly strange behavior. He had known Luffy the longest out of all of them. He had never once see their captain act so grim and... and captain like! He was always so carefree and happy! Now, he was acting rather... nervous. Then again, he had never seen anyone act like Luffy did most of the time. Perhaps the captain that he knew was not the real Luffy? No matter what he acted like or what he really was like, Zoro was sure that Luffy really did care about his crew. So maybe he acted like this for them? He wasn't quite sure, he would have to think about it more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Luffy's POV

Luffy was sitting on his bed, thinking about how his crew would react. He knew tht they had all been betrayed in their pasts. He was afraid tht they wouldn't want to travel with him now. They would think that he was just like the ones that had betrayed them in the past. He had really only done it because he hadn't wanted to burden the with his problems, but they didn't know that and if they indeed did want to leave his crew then there was nothing that he could to stopo them. It was their choice, always had been. He sighed and stood up as he felt the slight bump that signaled that the boat had stopped. This was it. It was going to one heck of a day.

A/N) More to come! Keep readin' and enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own OnePiece or any characters therein.

A/N) Hey! I just wanted one Deblas to know that I know that Sanji is a smoker, but I wanted to accentuate the fact that I am against smoking. So I made sure to follow the example that the network set and make the ciggerate a lollypop instead. However I would like to thank you for pointing that out and giving me a chance to explain. Thank you Deblas! Now on with the story!

Cahpter 2: Memories Of Old

Luffy walked down the long broad plank that had been set up to enable them to reach the dock. His crew silently followed, all too freaked by Luffy's grim behavior to say anything. Luffy kept his head down, his straw hat covering his eyes. He was leading them to the inn that he knew was at the far end of the road. He didn't need to watch where he was going, but he did glance up every now and then to look at things that he knew would be there as well as he knew where they were going. These places were spots where he had played as a child. Him and one other. 'Maybe she isn't here.' he thought, trying to think of a reason to go back to his ealier performance of 'so dumb its almost cute', but he knew that was unlikely. He dropped his head again and went back into his mind, remembering the day that he had first met Tika.

" Remember not to go to deep into the woods, Monkey!" his mom called as he ran out of the Bar/ Inn that his mom ran. He didn't reply as he ran off to the barn that was at the far end of town, near the woods. He loved going there. The old guy who lived there would always let him pet the horses and in return Monkey D. Luffy would always help him out around his small farm. Though he didn't yet know it, today ws going to be a special day.

I guess it started when he ran into the woods to catch the young colt that had slipped out of the open gate that the old man had been standing in. The colt had pushed him right out of the way and galloped off into the woods. Luffy had quickly told the man not to worry, he would get it back safe and sound. So there he was, in the middle of the forest and he had somehow managed to get lost. He was starting to worry when he heard a sound coming from not far off. He followed the sound until he reached a small clearing. He clinbed out of the bushes and looked around. In the middle of the clearing there was the colt that he had come in after. But it wasn't alone. There was a young girl standing beside it and she seemed to be talking to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious as to why she had been talking to a horse. They couldn't understand humans. Could they? No, it was a silly thought.

The girl turned her head around and smiled at him. " I'm seeing why Caramel's out here in the woods all alone" she stated as if it was obvious.

"How did you know that his name was Caramel? And what do you mean 'seeing why he's out here all alone'? He can't tell you." he said as her answer only confused him more than he had already been.

" I can talk to animals. He told me his name was Caramel and that he had ran off to be free, but now he was just scarred. So I was asking him where his home was and then you showed up." she said with that same, kind smile on her face. "By the way, my names Tika. Whats yours?"

" My names Monkey D. Luffy. Can you really talk to animals?" he asked amazed at the thouhgt that anybody could have such a cool power.

" Yeah. I didn't used to be able to, but one day my big brother brought home this strange looking fruit and I got curious and took a bite out of it." She shrugged "He got real pale and said that now I wouldn't be able to swim because the fruit was cursed or something like that. But, anyway, after that I could talk to animals."

" Really? You ate the cursed fruit, too? I ate one and now i'm made out of rubber! See?" he said as he stretched his arm out and wrapped it around a tree.

"Wow! Thats amazing!" she said as she stared wide-eyed at his arm as he reeled it back in. Luffy was glad that he met somebody else that was like him. Well sorta. She wasn't rubber, but she still had eaten the cursed fruit.

"Well, I best be getting Caramel home now." he said as he put a hand on the colts mane. He saw that Tika looked rather said and he got an idea. "You can come with me if you want." He stated as he looked at her, hoping that she would say yes.

"Really? But I would have to ask my brother. You don't mind coming back with me to our house so I can ask him, do you?" she asked.

" Of course not, but we have to hurry." he said as he followed her deeper into the woods. " Why do you live all the way out here? Why don't you live in the villiage?"

"My mom liked the forest and she died a few years ago along with my dad. So in her memory we live out here. My big brother, Kyo, takes care of me." she replied.

He didn't say anything. She didn't have any parents? That's sad. But she didn't seem sad. So, he wouldn't worry about it if she didn't. They finally got to Tika's house and her big brother agreed to let her go with Luffy and even stay the night as long as his mother didn't mind. So Tika wound up staying the night with him and they both discovered that they had dreams that intertwined. Tika wanted to sail the seas and be a marine vetrinarian. Luffy wanted to be king of the pirates.

"Then its settled! We'll be friends forever and when I set out to become king, you will be my first crew member! No! My First Mate! The captains most trusted ally!"

'How were we supposed to know how we would grow to mean so much to each other? How could we have anticipated the circumstances that would force us apart?' He sighed, knowing that there would be no answer as he had discovered many times before. He stopped walking and turned on his heel to look at the large inn that they were now standing in front of. This was where he had grown up. His home. He looked down and made sure that his hat was stlil in its earlier position (covering his eyes).

"Welcome home." he whispered to himself and walked forward pushing the doors open as he went.

A/N) I hope you like! sorry for my stories having cliff hangers, but I find that that adds to the suspense and i'm very good at it. laughs evilly Well see you next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own OnePiece or any characters therein.

A/N) Sorry for not updating sooner. We're still trying to get everything together for the move. Well, enough of my sensless chatter. Let's get on with the story.

Chapter 3: Past's To Light

When Luffy walked in the Inn went from loud to almost deathly silent. Then, all of a sudden there was the sound of chairs scrappping the floor as every one in the bar room got up at once and started towards Luffy. They were all saying things like 'well if it isn't the prince of pirates!' and 'The old monkey's returned!' and all sorts of jovial comments and jest's. Even though Luffy tried to smile, his crew could make out the slight signs of straining muscles around his mouth that said quite plainly that his 'happy' grin was forced. The townspeople, however, did not seem to notice and Zolo made sure (with a quick smack on Usopp's head) that the others didn't say anything to alert them (the townspeople) to it. Zolo had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what this town was and if he was correct then there was no way that he would let anyone ruin it for Luffy. It was obvious to him that this would already be a bitter sweet stay and he didn't want to make it worse so he decided not to question Luffy until they had got everything situated. Perhaps the mood would be lighter by then, if only by a little bit.

-  
Three Hour's Later

After a while of telling stories of all the pirates and other goons that they had come across and defeated they had finally been able to get some dinner (much to Sanji's distaste, since it was from the Inn's kitchen and not his) and set up in some rooms for the night. The arrangements were as follows: Nami (being the only girl in the crew) would get a room to herself, Usopp and Sanji would share a room, and Zolo and Luffy would share a room. This worked right into Zolo's plan. He had been wondering how he would be able to talk with his captain without drawing the attention of the rest of the crew. If Luffy was keeping a secret then there had to be a reason for it and he didn't want to force Luffy to tell the whole crew. At least not until he was sure it wasn't anything to bad.

The townspeople had been decidedly glad to see him so he couldn't have commited a crime or anything. So what was bothering him so much? 'Well if I want to know then this would be the time to find out, wouldn't?' he thought to himself as he follewed his captain into their shared room. As he entered the room he was relieved to see that there were two beds. He had never really question Luffy about anything before and he wasn't sure how he would react to the thorough questioning that Zolo had in mind. So just in case he didn't want to be to close if his captain went on a rampage all of the sudden. Yeah, that would be bad.

The beds were on either side of the room and was a small round table inbetween them with chairs on either side of it. Beside the door was a small fire place for winter nights. Zolo sighed as he turned to close --and LOCK the door. He turned back around to see a grim-faced young prince-of-the-pirates sitting down at the table his usual glass of apple juice in hand. He seemed to be starring at it as if it might hold untold secrets. 'What could've happened here to make him act like this?' Zolo wondered. Though he hated to admit it, Zolo depended on Luffy. If it wasn't for the rubber boy, He would have given up on his dream long ago. Zolo depended on Lufy to help him make his dream come true. To get him to the grand line and so much more. He depended on Luffy for reasons that he couldn't put into words. The strange kid had a way of making people believe in him and themselves. He would follow Luffy to the ends of the earth if he asked him to, but first he needed to know the truth. He would not stand for being lied to or left in the dark about anything. But what if it harmed their friendship? What if he said somthing or asked something that brought up painful memories for Luffy? He did not want to hurt Luffy, but he also wanted to know the truth. He stalked over and slumped down in the chair oppisite his friend, all the while tinking about his predicament.

Luffy seemed to have read his thoughts because at that instant he spoke up for the first time since they had arrived. "You can go ahead and ask. You have traveled with me the longest and deserve to know more than anybody else what's been going on." he said right before he took another big gulp of his apple juice.

Zolo decided to try and lighten the mood a little bit first so he asked a question that completely caught Luffy off gaurd. "Why do you like apple juice so much?" he asked, the corners of his mouth lifting at how rediculous the question sounded in such a serious situation.

Luffy brought his head up so fast that it was a surprise that he didn't get whiplash. He starred at Zolo for a minute, blinked, then burst out laughing. Zolo's smile spread into a very unusual broad grin. Now this was the Luffy he knew. He slightly chuckled as he saw that Luffy had started to laugh so hard that, not only was he having a hard time breathing, but tears of mirth had started to come from his eyes. Zolo didn't say anything and just watched his captain, and for a while, things were back to normal. "It's healthy for ya'" Luffy replied when he had finally caught his breath.

"Hm" was all Zolo said. He knew that if he wanted to get an answer out of his friend without hurting him too much then now was the time to ask. "What's going on Luffy?" Quick and to the point. That was Zolo.

It was now Luffy's turn to sigh. "I'm betting that you've already guessed that this is my home town. Well, it started when I was younger. I met a girl out in the woods one day. She wound up spending the night with at my house most of he time. I found out that her parents were dead and she was being taken care of by her big brother, Kyo. She also told me, the day that we met in fact, that she had eaten some of the devil fruit too, and now she had the power to talk to animals. I showed her my power and we quickly became best friends. Having a best friend was great! I have to admit that I didn't have many friends back then because of the devil fruit incident. All the other kids thought that I was too weird to play with.". Luffy brought his head up to look out the window to the stars. Zolo noticed that in that moment Luffy looked alot older and alot more mature than he would ever have guessed him to be. Zolo knew that Luffy couldn't be THAT old and he once agian wandered what had happened to make him suffer so much. Of all the things that he had been through, Zolo had never been affected by anything as much as Luffy was being affeceted by just being in this town. Seeming to not realize his first mates struggle, the young captain continued his story.

"It wasn't long before I told Tika (that was her name) that my dream was to become the king of the pirates. She said that she wanted to be a sailor. I guess that's when it started. Or at least that was when I made the first mistake. I've always been told to never break a promise and, as it turned out, the promise that I made to her that night was the only promise that i've been unable to keep. Ironicly enough that promise was the one that meant the most to me." here he stopped again and for the first time in days he looked Zolo in the eye and added "out of ALL of them.". And with that Zolo got an idea, no matter how small, of just exactly what this girl had to have meant to Luffy. If the promise that he had made to this girl meant more to him than even the promises that he ahd made to Shank's then...well she had to mean quite alot to him.

Luffy once more turned his gaze out the window. "The promise that I made to her was that when I left to become king I would take her with me. But when the time came Her brother got sick and she had to take care of him. I aleady knew at that time that I caed for her as more than a friend, but did not yet understand what I felt for her at the time. I only knew what I recently told. That was all. I went to visit her one day and found that she was not home. Her brother was in the living room lying on the couch and told me that she was in the orchard. But that is not all he said. He also told me that he knew that I was in love with Tika. 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'It's obvious that you feel for her and I wont condemn you for it, but if you do love her then I ask you that you keep her from harm' That's all he said before he just stopped breathing. After confirming my fear that he was dead I covered him up and sat to think about what he had said while I waited on Tika to return. It wasn't until after the funeral that I realized that I did indeed love Tika. So I decided to do as he had last wished and keep her safe. That's when I realized the predicament that I was in. I had to keep Tika safe, but I knew that the journey to becoming king would be anything but safe. At the same time I had already promised Tika that I would take her with me when I left. It took me what felt like forever to decide, but I eventually decided to take Tika's saftey to mind and the next day I prepared to leave. It wasn't long till she noticed and asked if she should start getting ready too. I didn't know what to say. It broke my heart to see her cry when I was finally able to tell her that she couldn't come. She had alway's been so strong, aven after her brothers death. Now here she was, actually begging me to let her come. She cried and begged and it felt like someone had turned my world upside down. This was the girl that had helped me save our town only a few years prior from being raided by the new mountain bandit's gang, and she was begging me to take her with me. This was the girl that was to shy to even dance at a festival drawing the attention of every one around us reminding me of my promise to her. Here was the girl that had the unbreakable spirit collapsing on the deck in tears as the boat that we were suppose to be taking taking together pulled out of the dock leaving her behind. The last thing that I heard her say was that she would wait for me to come back. I watched and listened to all this and the only thing that I could think of was that I had been the one to do that to her. I loved her and all I did was hurt her." That was the last thing that Luffy said as he got up and layed down on one of the beds, not even bothering to get under the covers before he passed out. It was obvious that remembering all of those bad memories had emotionally exhausted him.

For a long time Zolo sat at the table not saying anything. He couldn't imagine what Luffy must have been feeling at the time. And then their shortage of supplies had forced him to return to the place where he had been through all of that...It was just plain cruel. No wonder he hadn't told them. But he can't just leave it hidden in the past. Zolo new this if anything. He knew that Luffy had to confront his past if he ever hoped to get over it. With that thought he left the room and went to find this girl that still possesed his captains heart.

A/N) Wheew! Glad that I was able to get all that out. Stay tuned folks! There should be one or more chapters left to go! R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/U) hey guys! sorry it took me so long to write more for this fic, but iwth all the moving and stuff that I have been doing it get's pretty difficult to get a moment to yourself. However, I will be getting more time on the computer as to the fact that I will be being homeschooled. Those of you who read my Inuyasha fic 'Stay Away Kagome!' probably already know that. Well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OnePiece or any characters therein.

'Things are not always as they seem'  
Anonymous.

Chapter 4: New's To Me. pt. 1

Zolo waved to the bartender, who was washing a mug, as he left. He looked about him as he pushed past the bar's double door's and into the cold night air. This was a small town so he could easily see the wood's which Luffy had said the girl 'Tika' had lived in. It was probably stupid to think that she still lived there after all this time, but Luffy hadn't said anything about her moving in his story so it was the only clue that he had. It may be a long shot, but he had to go for it.

As he walked, he thought about what this girl must look like to have been able to stick in Luffy's memories for so long. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Luffy giving so much of his time in the last few days to thoughts of this stranger was aggravating him to no end. What was so great about her? Was Luffy really in love with her? Well, he didn't say that he was IN love with her. Only that he loved her as more than a friend. Who was he kidding? What else could Luffy mean when he had said that he loved her as more than a friend? And why the hell was it bothering him so much? It's not like he was liked the little brat like THAT. He was just worried about his captain.

He stopped walking when he came to the edge of the forest. He didn't know the way to the house and he would probably get lost. He gave an exasperated sigh as he figured that it would be a while before he got any sleep. With that he started off into the dense outline of tree's.

One Hour Later...

"Finally!" Zolo said as he caught sight of a small roof. He jumped down out of the tree that he had tooken roost in only five minutes ago and strated in the direction that he had seen the house in. after a few minutes walking he came into full veiw of it and wondered how anybody could live in such a small place. then he remembered what Luffy had told him about the girls parent's being dead. 'I guess they just had to make due with what they had' he thought. He felt a little guilty about how he had been... angry at the girl because of the pain that she had caused Luffy.

Straitning himself up, he went to the door and knocked three times ina insistant, yet not hurried pattern. It took a minute for the door to be answered, but to his relief, someone did answer. And it was a girl.

"Yes?" she asked rather blearily. It was understandable that she was still tired. It was pretty early and he had probably woken her up. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, actually. I think you can. Would your name happen to be Tika?" He asked. She opened the door all the way, seemingly wanting to get a good look at him. This inadvertantly gave hima a full veiw of her. She was about Luffy's age and had long, light brown hair that went down to about her waist. She was shapely and seemed to have grey-ish eye's. Her face was slim with a slightly pointed, but also rather smooth and round chin. She had a small petite nose and medium lips. Her neck was just the right size for a girl and her shoulders were anything but broad. Her arms were slim and only slightly musceled, and her hands were as petite and perfect as her nose and neck. Her cleavage was a little smaller than Nami's, but not to small. She was wearing what looked like a bath robe over what he guessed to be pajama's. He could only see the legs hanging out of the bottom of the robe.

"That would be my name, yes. Are you trying to sell something or get into my house?" she asked. This surprised him. He had suspected her to be shy like Luffy had described her being during town festivals, but instead she was acting rather brash.

"Neither, actually. I was wanting to talk to you about something that happened to you probably a few years ago? Something to do with someone named Luffy?" he was rather tentative about bringing up the subject. He hadn't exactly prepared a speech.

She went from nearly sleep walking to wide awake in less than two seconds. She turned from the door and motioned for him to follow. He did and watched as she turned on a few lights in what appeared to be the living room. He was a little worried that she might be mad a Luffy still and not want to try and help him get Luffy back to being his old self, but that fear was quickly thrown aside when she asked "Do you know him? Have you heard from him recently? Is he doing alright? Is he in town?"

"Whoa! Take it easy on the questions please. Okay, first thing's first. Yes, I kow him. I am his first mate on his crew which currently consist's of four people. He has his own ship, the 'Going Merry', and is pretty much getting along okay. That is, he was until we came here. He is feeling guilty about what happened when he left and is not acting like himself at all. Which is why I am here. I want you to help me to put him at rest about the whole thing. I don't exactly have a plan, but I have got to do something because I refuse to listen to a captain who is weighted down by grief. That is not the man I pledged to follow. My captain is cheerey and goofy and a complete and total idiot and I would follow him into a war against the army with only the crew members that he has now. I want THAT captian back." He let out a long sigh as he finished his little speech. He had no idea where it had come from, but he thought that he had done pretty well on it. When he looked back to Tika though he could have sworn he was a wearing a mix between a clown costume and a tuxedo. She had the wierdest look in her eyes that said she was either going to faint or burst out laughing. "What?" He asked, not sure if he should be insulted or proud.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that Luffy is doing well and has such a loyal crew, is all." she said. He wasn't sure that this was true, but decided to let it go under the current circumstances. "About your little crusade to get Luffy back to his old self? Well, I will help you under one condition: you have to get him to let me join his crew. I won't help otherwise. I know that it sounds cruel and selfish, but I have been stuck in this small town where nothing EVER happens and it is starting to drive me crazy. I have to get out of here. So, is it a deal?"

Zolo was a little wary about the idea of her joining the crew. He didn't know anything about her (besides what Luffy had told him), but then again, he hadn't known anything about the other's when they joined either. "Alright." He would just have to get used to the idea of having her around because there was no way that he was going to tolerate having Luffy acting as strange as he had in the last few days. He took Tika's extended hand and shook it in the traditional fashion of closing off a deal.

"Now to buisness. How are we going to work this out?" These were the word's that started an all night discussion on the one and only true 'Straw Hat' pirate.

A/U) So what do you think? Pleas review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n) I am back and you can beieve that it is with a heck of a lot of vengance! I'm sorry that it took so long but I got mad about my best story being deleted just beause somebody didn't happen to like the contents of my story. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STUFF THEN DON'T READ THE RATING YOU JERK(does that make sense?)! Anyway, I am going to update all of my story's the best I can AND I encourage all readers to look up my FMA:Roy+Ed fic called 'on broken wings' that is not yet posted but hopefully soon will be. well enough of my talk! THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Disclaimer: I do not own Onepiece or any of the characters, But I do own three pennies, a fantastic if sometimes annoying imagination, and the right to apply for a job at a veterinarian's office within the next few weeks. and you can try all you want but... YOU CAN"T TAKE IT! HA! I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR SECRET ALIEN CONFERENCES! AND YOUR ALLIANCE WITH THE EVIL PEOPLE WHO TRY TO BORE US TO DEATH WITH THE NEWS AND VERY SUCKY AND DEMORALIZING CARTOONS AND I DON'T CARE HOW FAR UP IN THE GOVERNMENT YOU ARE! YOU CAN NOT HAVE MY LIVER! I NEED IT!

Rogue:... how did I get stuck working for someone like you?

Gokusai: you made a very bad desicion on a employment agency and had to drag me into your own misery.

Wild demonic angle (WDA): aww is it really that bad?

Gokusai: no, no it's not that, rather than your utterly mortifying lack of both commom sense and everyday manners and , oh, what was that other one? oh! yeah! SANITY!

WDA: Hey! you have no room to talk! Your what causes me to be insane!

Gokusai: Yeah right! I didn't force you to start talking to yourself!

WDA: Oh, that's rights, you just get angry every time I try to ignore you!

Rogue: ...their going to be awhile, might as well get on with the story.

consequences

Chapter5: New's to me pt.2

----------------------------------

"Okay, do you have the plan down now?" asked Tika.

"Yeah, but I still don't think that this is a good idea. Luffy loves that hat and he's not the kind of guy that you want to get mad at you."

"don't worry! Once he see's me everything will be fine."

"well, aren't you modest?"

"What's the point in being modest when I know that everybody loves me!"

Zolo just grunted in reply. He really couldn't see what Luffy liked about this girl. She was cocky, arrogant, and even slightly callous. (sound familiar?)how could someone as innocent as Luffy be interested in someone as sinister as Tika? A quick flash of Luffy's face with the light of the fire flickering on it crossed his memory. Luffy was indeed innocent, no matter how much he has been through in the past, he was still able to make everyone around him smile.

"Yoohoooo! you awake in there or do I have to kick ya'?"

"What?"

"you zoned out for a minute there."

"oh"

"Yeah really literal there Zolo. So are we going to do this or not?"

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm the one doing all of the work!"

"Whatever! Lets just get this over with! or do you want Luffy to be utterly miserable!"

With a huge sigh Zolo stood up and headded out onto the street from their position in the tree line, walking as if he hadn't just been talking to a half hermit idiot.

After a couple minutes of walking he found himself at the door of the Bar/inn that he and the crew had decided to stay in for the length of their stay on the island. He entered and was instantly bomarded with questiions and suspicious looks from a certain red headed navigator.

"Whoa! easy what are you talking about?" he asked after being asked a rather disturbing question.

"Oh, don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" yelled the enraged Nami.

"No. I don't. And what do you mean 'what did I do to Luffy'?"

"I mean what did you do and/or say to make him lock himself in his room you dimwit."

"1) I am not a dimwit. 2) I did not even know that Luffy wouldn't come out of his room because I went out for a walk last night and wound up getting lost in the woods(this is the cover story that he and his new partner in crime had come up with for his disappearance. It's odd the perfect cover story since it sounds like something that he would actually do). and 3) I didn't say anything to him othr than ask a few questions and after that he did most of the talking."

"...and it took you all night to get back to town!" asked/yell a slightly deflated Nami.(AN: I couldn't remember the word that I wanted to use for this particular situation so i just came up with one. Do you get what I mean?)

"No. I just wound up falling asleep on some boulder or another OKAY! It was the middle of the friggin' night by then and I was tired! Is that okay with you, you friggin' miser!" Zolo was really getting mad now. He had just learned that his captain had locked himself in their room and instead of being able to go up and check on him he was being interrogated by the most selfish person on the crew!

At this point Nami is backing away slowly. She had never seen Zolo this angry before. It wasn't the kind of angry that he got when she told him that he owed her money for one thing or another, No. This was the kind of angry that he got when someone tried or actually hurt Luffy. "Okay. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now." she said. Moving out of the extremely protective first mate's way.

He walked right past her without a second glance and headed towards the stairs which lead to all of the rooms in the Inn. He pushed some poor bystandard out of his way in his hurry to get to his and Luffy's shared room.

He had known that the talk tha he and Luffy had had last night was draining on the young dreramer but he hadn't imagined that it had had that much of an impact. He was so worried that he had almost forgotten about the plan to cheer Luffy up. Now he was even less sure about it. it involved getting Luffy really angry first and right now he wasn't sure the kid could handle that right now. 'But it's all you've got.' said a voice in his head. As much as he wished that that wasn't true, it was. He was just going to have to trust that crazy brunette on this one. 'After all, she has known him longer than I have.' he thought with a mental wince at the painful reminder that after all this time he really didn't know his slightly wild captain after all. The only thing that he ever really knew about him in the first place was that he was impulsive and had a dream of becoming king of the pirates. It wasn't much now that he thought about it.

Shaking his hed to clear itj of the selfish and depressing thought's, he tried to turn the knob on the door that he was now stading in front of. Nami had been telling the truth, it was locked. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to use his swords out of fear that they would frighten Luffy in his current state, and he hadn't been handed a key when they checked in. He couldn't use his body to force it open because he was still hurt from a recent fight and he wouldn't have enough energy to act out the plan after that.

Today just wasn't his day. He drew his sword hoping that he didn't startle Luffy too bad because he din't really have any choice if he wanted to get to his captain. With what looked like one slash he had the door cut into eight little pieces on the floor, metal hinges and all.

He was relieved to see that Luffy was just asleep. maybe the talk hadn't done as much damage as he had recently feared.

-------------------------------------------

Luffy shifted in his sleep. he was haveing a wonderful dream. It was about one of the days last moth when he and his crew had been out on the sea. There was nothing special about that day. As a matter of fact, nothing had happened that day at all. It had just been a regular day, but that didn 't mean that it wasn't pleasent. He was sitting on the prow of the boat, just behind the goats head as usual.. Nami was in her room counting her money, Usopp was in the sick bay with chopper, no doubt telling him one outrageous story or another, Sanji was in the gally checking how much food they had left, and last, but most certainly not least, was zolo trying to nap out by the mast.

But that's mhy the day had been so pleasent wasn't it? It had just been he and Zolo out on the deck. Nobody was fighting (yet)and his first mate was just a few feet away. He wasn't sure when it had started or what it meant, but he was always thinking of his first mate. He was fascinated with how much of the day he spent training and napping, and he was starting to take notice of how protective Zolo was of him. He always felt super happy when Zolo was like that. As if he had just fullfilled his dream of becoming king of the pirates, got his brother to join his crew, and met up with Shanks all in one!

He was just getting to the part of the day when Sanji came out of the kitchen yelling that lunch was ready and he got to pounce on Zolo to wake him up when he was ripped out of the dream by a shouting Zolo. The first thing that he was able to make out was "WAKE UP! COME ON LUFFY, GET UP YA' LAZY BUM!".

He sat up rubbing his eyes to clear them of the fog that seemed to always accompany a very peacfull sleep. "What's s'matter Zolo?" he asked getting confused by the flustered look the crossed his first mate's face after his innocent question.

"I heard from Nami that you had locked yourself in the room and I was afraid that our conversation last night had gotten you depressed. And we now owe the owner of this inn a door." He said as he gestured back to the heap of giant splinters that looked like they used to be the door.

"Why did you lock the door any way?" he asked.

"We stayed up late last night and I didn't want to be woken up early today. I guess I over slept a little, Huh?" He replied innocently.

"A LITTLE! It's already past noon!"

"...Well I feel a lot better, though I am hungry."

Zolo sweat dropped. "Whatever, meet me downstairs in a few minutes." with that he turned a left, narrowly missing the pile of wood in the doorway.

Luffy just stared after him a while thinking that something wasn't right. Shrugging his shoulders he jumped of the bed in only his boxers and started to get dressed ignoring the few people in the hall that had stopped to stare when he got out of bed. These people obviously hadn't ever seen boxers before( Isn't he so KAWAIIII!)

He met Zolo Downstairs and followed him outside. He turned to ask him what he wanted to see him for when he felt his hat snatched from his head and saw Zolo running down the road and yelling back to him "catch me if you can!"

The first thing he felt was shock then the anger game pulsing through his veins like it had when he had fought Arlong and Don Krieg. He didn't know why his first mate had taken his hat but right now he didn't really care. That hat was Shanks and Zolo knew how much it meant to him. he obviously knew what he was getting himself into. If he wanted a chase then he would have to deal with what cme after he caught him. it was his own fault if he didn't come out of this alive.

Rogue: WDA, where's Gokusai?

WDA: I have no Idea what your talking about.

Rogue: I'm talking about the guy that you are always fighting with. You know the one that you were fighting with before the fic?

WDA: oh, him. Well lets just say that he got what he deserved.

Rogue:(sweat drops while slowly inching away from WDA) Okay, I'm just going to go...call some friends.

WDA: Well, on your way to the living room could you stop by the kitchen to get me some cookies. I'm starving.

Rogue: Okay.(runs out of room.)

WDA: What's her problem?

Somewhere in the woods: HEEELLLPPP MMMEEEEEEE! screams a shirtless gokusai as a bear comes up to him and starts to sniff at the honey covering his hair. 

AN) well he won't be bothering me for a while! any ways, what do you think? please try to understand that if it stinks it because i'm out of practice. you can blame that on the person who got me mad and i would appreciate it if any of you know them if you could tell me what there ff name is and if they write fanfics. if they do then I can look them up and report them for possible abuse! Let's see how they like it! Yeah! REVENGE WILL BE MINE! but seriously, I would REALLY love to get back at this person and would be eternally grateful if you could tell me who they were. BEcause what they did just wasn't right. Even if I was In a bad mood i wouldn't do something like that. With this person still in buisness, nobody's fanfic is safe even if they follow the guidlines every word! WE need to get this person so infuriated that ahe or he will never come back here. RATS aren't appreciated in decent places like this. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN:) HEY! i FInally got my computer! a teacher at my school helped. What sucked was that for about three months after I got it it wouldn't work. then it wouldn't accept the internet. but now its working and i can post the stories that i have been holding back for a while now. Anyway, school is out and i passed my sophmore year! YEAH! i'm not only a junior next year but also i got into AP English! this means that I am one step closer to getting the diploma I want. the only thing that sucks about it is that I have summer work that i have to have post marked by the due dates that were given tok me. i have tko do 5 or 6 essays, have them postmarked by the day they are due, and they are all timed! not to mention the three books that i have to read over the summer and all the short stories that really are not that short. anyway, sorry it took so long, and heres the new chapter.

P.S. i will be accepting any and all flames that you have about me taking so long to update.

**Chapter 6: Old Acquaintances**

Zolo ran as fast as he could after he snatched the hat. He knew that the chances of this plan actually working were very slim. There were so many factors that weren't accounted for that it wasn't funny. However, all these thoughts were pushed from his mind when he heard the crashing of branches from behind him. Luffy was coming and he wasn't happy.

"ZOOOOLLOOOOO!" Yep. he was deffinately pissed off. Zolo forced the last bit of his energy into a boost of speed that just managed to get him into the clearing that he and Tika agreed on.

The instant he step foot in the clearing he dove to the left. He saw Luffy stop for an instant in the clearing, confused as to where his prey went, and in that instant a cage was dropped over his head trapping him inside. When Luffy tried to use his gumgum powers he started to feel sick. He turned around trying to get his bearings or maybe even a glance at his captor. Zolo felt more than saw his captains eyes land on him.

"ZOLO! What the HECK is going on! Are you stealing Shanks' hat? I won't forgive you if you are!"

" He's not stealing your precious hat Luffy. taking it was just the only way he could get you here."

" Well then he won't mind giving it back right now then will-- HEY! WHO IS THAT? WHO'S TALKING?"

" What, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt. It hasn't been that long has it?" with this Tika walked into the clearing, smiling at the friend that was like a brother to her.

" Tika! I-I..." Luffy bowed his head, not knowing what to say to the friend that he felt he had abandoned long ago.

" Oh, stop with the self-pitty act already. From what your 'friend' (here she winked at Zolo and for some odd reason-he really couldn't tell you why- he blushed) Zolo has told about your chat with him last night you have really gotten ridiculous."

" But I left you behind! I promised you I would take you with me! It was YOUR DREAM to go with me and I left you behind!"

"...Yeah that is true." and with that she walked up to the cage and forced her fist through one of the square openings, pumching luffy right on the chin. "Okay. I have my grand retribution. Happy now?"

For a second, everybody was quiet. Zolo was glaring a Tika, slowly drawing his swords in a manner that promised her slow and painful death for hurting his captain. Luffy was lightly clutching his chin in his hands staring at Tika as if she was a pink penguin with the head of an elephant. Tika was just standing there with a grin on her face looking as calm and smug as can be. Looking being the operative word here. Things were not going so well in her mind though. Lets have a look: OWOWOWOWOWOW! I think I clipped the bars when i punched him! I had to have! There's no way his chins that hard. God Luffy say something! Quick before your little boyfriend kills me! I don't want to die! I need to become a pirate still! I don't want to die in this stuffy old town! PLEEEAASE SAY SOMETHING! Any thing other than 'get her, Zolo' would be good!.

And her prayers were answered. Because right at the moment when Zolo had finished drawing his swords Luffy burst out laughing. Seriously, he was cracking up. Both Tika and Zolo just stared at him a bit before they started laughing too. They couldn't help it. The idea of them having to go through all of this trouble for luffy of all people was insane. The situation was tense for absolutely no reason other than a few misunderstandings and it just seemed hilarious to them.

An hour later saw them in Tika's cabin joking and telling stories. Basically having a good time. Luffy had agreed to take Tika with them. She had offered them a place to stay for the night, saying that she would need time to pack up some stuff and that they might as well stay for another day or so while she did. They had just finished dinner when Tika said goodnight. She had to be up early tomorrow to start packing.

This of course left Luffy and Zolo alone. Zolo was nervous about being severly beaten by his freed captain for taking his hat. However, Luffy just sat there starring at him. And starring. And starring. This went on well after Zolo started shaking. After all, his captain was never quiet. Finally Luffy looked around real quick and stood up.

" Zolo, Follow me." of course Zolo followed. he followed Luffy out the door and into the woods. He followed him even when he realized that Luffy was taking them not only away from the cabin but away from the town as well. He followed him for half an hour into the woods. Finally Luffy stopped. He turned around and Looked at Zolo. "You took my hat."

"I'm sorry! it was the only way we knew to get you out here."

" you took my hat and you knew how much it meant to me. Now you will face the consequences of your actions." Zolo Gulped and closed his eyes not wanting to see when his captain would beat him to a bloody pulp. Yes he had known that this might happen even if the plan did succeed but his captains well being had meant more to him. It still did.

He waited for the blows for what seemed like forever. After nothing came he decided that it would be safe to open his eyes for a peek . "BOO!" and he jumped back as far as he could and wound up hitting his back against a tree.

He could hear Luffy rolling on the ground with laughter at his 'clever' trick. Zolo let out a growl and (though he will never admit it) Playfully pounced on his captain glad to have him back to normal.

They wound up rolling around on the ground, both getting filthy and neither caring. It was odd. Not something that they normally did but it just seemed okay at the time. Finally they were both out of breath and stopped rolling around to rest for a bit. It didn't take Zolo Long to realize that he was on top of Luffy with his legs in-between Luffy's own.

Still panting, he looked up at Luffy's face. He seemed to have noticed the same thing and coul only stare back at Zolo as he slowly lifted his head from the ground. He had no idea what he was doing but when his lips touched Zolo's he really didn't have the presense

of mind to care.

AN:) Cliffy! I am so sorry about it but i have never written a lemon before. Its true. i need to think about how i want things to go and a few minor details here and there. i will try to post again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:) OKAY! Here it is! The final chapter! I can't believe that I have actually finished a fanfic! It's totally unbelievable. And I am so sorry that it took so long! But from now on I will try and finish them asap. I can't promise anything and i don't want people calling me a liar so a won't promise anything. It's a Can't-Won't thing. Get it? Anyway, here Goes!

**Chapter 7: Consequences**

Zolo couldn't believe what was happening. This had to be a dream. Luffy would never kiss, Never! Not in a million years! In a moment he would wake up and hate himself for having such a perverted dream, especially about his innocent, YOUNG captain!! But he didn't wake up and even when it became obvious that this wasn't a dream, he couldn't bring himself to HATE himself for something that felt so right.

Eventually the two had to part for air and when they did they went back to starring at each other. This thing that was happening between them was indescribable and they couldn't help but to follow their instincts. Their minds was confused but their bodies knew just what to do. Zolo shifted so that his forearms and elbows rested aginst the ground while he lowered his head to Luffy's lips, making sure that he was the one that took charge this time.

Luffy Wrapped his arm around Zolo's neck, using the other to support his weight as he pushed himself closer to Zolo. This felt so good and strange that he couldn't help but want more. And the feelings grew more intense the closer he got to his first mate. He needed to be closer. He needed _more..._

"Luffy" He shuddered as he heard Zolo's voice say his name in a deep voice that was like nothing that he had ever heard from his first mate before. It was strange but, like everything else at the moment, it made him feel so _warm_, so _good._ "Luffy, look at me."

Luffy lifted his hazy eyes to Zolo, asking a silent question. What was that he needed? He would be willing to give Zolo anything that he wanted right now just as long as he stayed with him.

"Luffy, do you know whats going on right now?" What kind of question was that? of course he knew what was going on right now. They were...No, he didn't know _**what**_ they were doing. It just seemed so.. and it felt so..? With slightly clearer and definitly more confused eyes he looked up at the second most trusted person in his life. He could only shake his head, still too out of breath to speak. It had been a looong kiss.

"What your feeling right now is arousal and maybe something else. It usually leads to sex. Do you know what that is at least?" Asked Zolo, trying to keep the mood light. Luffy only blushed and nodded. He could speak now but was too embaresed. Could you imagine THE Straw Hat Pirate being embarassed? He remembered that night long ago when Ace had come home with a girl and had been too drunk to make it to the bedroom. That had lead to a very long and embarrasing talk the next day. To this day the only thing that could make Luffy blush was the mention of SEX.

Zolo couldn't help the smirk that found its way to his face when he saw Luffy blush. It wasn't something that you see every day. And it looked so hot on Luffy. He had to sto himself from shifting against his captain. That would only cause a friction that would without a doubt be his undoing. " Good. Then you know that we have to stop now or it could only lead to a great deal of uncomfortable and confussing questions." Zolo started to pull away from his captain but was very surprised when his captain pulled him back down on-top of him.

"Zolo, We're pirates. We don't folow anyones rules but our own. We have the whole Navy after us and we get shot at almost every day. Confusing and uncomfortable is how we live our lives. We're seeing this thing through tonight. Thats an order from your captain."

To say Zolo was stunned would be an understatement. Never had he heard his captain be so forcefull or pull rank on any of them. IT WAS SOO HOT! Zolo threw all caution to the wind and attacked Luffys' neck wtih his mouth. Luffy gasped and moaned at his friends menistrations. You know that feeling that he had been trying to explain before? The good feeling? yeah, well it just got ten times better.

Zolo was just getting started. He used one of his hands to undo the buttons on Luffy's vest. When his captians chest was exposed he turned his attention to it, letting the cool night air to sooth the many still wet hickeys that were already starting to appear on Luffy's neck. He slid down the smooth expanse of skin in front of him as he used his hand s to undo Luffy's shorts and slide them off.

Luffy moaned when he felt the air touch his throbbing cock. He reveled in the feeling... at least until Zolo Swallowed him whole in one go. This was in itself an amazing feat due to Luffy's size ( and no he IS NOT stretching it you pervs!). The feeling was amazing! He couldn't understand how something could feel so good! But even better was when Zolo started to move. Up and down, up and down. Luffy was writhing under Zolo, trying to buck up out of his iron grip on his hips and into that HOT, WET mouth! He was completely oblivious to the surprisingly quiet moans that were escaping his mouth.

Zolo used his captains preoccupation to free one of his hands from its hold on his lovers hips and use it to open the bottom of one of his words. Inside was a hallowed out compartment which he and Usopp had built. He kept one of Choppers many healing salves in there. He was glad that he had thought of it because now he could put the salve to a much better use than sealing up wounds on the battlefield. He dipped his fingers into the salve and moved them a bit. Letting them get slick. He then brought them to his lovers entrance and circled them around the puckered opening.

Luffy felt Zoro fingers and moaned even more. The feeling of it while Zoro was still sucking on him like one of Sanji's lollipops was almost too much. And then one of those amazing fingers were in him and it _was_ too much. He came into Zoro's mouth with a whimper.

Zolo swallowed what he had to give and sucked him back to hardness, leaving Luffy's dick oversensitized. He continued to move his finger inside Luffy until he started to squirm against him. He then added a second finger sciccoring them and trying to ignore Luffy's wince of pain. If he had to see it then he would stop right now and that would only make Luffy mad at him. So, After a good few minutes, he added a third. Once again he ignored his lovers pain and instead he opted to concentrate on his captains member, lightly blowing on it to add pleasure to his captains pain.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:) I swear I had this posted in the Doc. for ch. 7 but I don't know if my compps messing up or what but it seems that this didn't post in the ch. so here is the rest of my lemon. It's my first ever and I hope you guys like it!

Rogue: Like it? Of course there going to like it, you wrote it!

WDA: Why, thank you. That's so nice of you. (reaches into cookie jar)

Gokusie:(crawls toward them on his knees) Pleeease, can I have a cookie? Just one!

WDA: NO! Now go get us some more milk!

Gokusei: But I didn't lose the jar! I just forgot that YOU had moved it to the table!

WDA: WHAT was that!? What did you say?!

Gokusei: Ummm...

Rogue: You did it this time. (Watches as gokusei gets chased by a very angry WDA brandishing the coffee table) Enjoy the story folks!

**Chapter 8: The Forgotten**

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Zolo curled his fingers and touched something that made Luffy's back arcch up off the ground. It felt so good that he wasn't ientirely sure that he hadn't cum again. He was having troubling moaning anymore. The majority of what escaped his mouth were little gasped breaths. When Zolo removed his fingers, he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and glared at his first mate.

Zolo stared at his captain. He couldn't help it. Here he was, on top of Luffy, hard as a freaking rock, and all he could think about was how beautiful he looked. His lover was still slightly gasping for breath, his cheeks a delicious shade of red, and he looked adorable because Zolo could tell that he was trying to glare at him but in his current state he was failing miserably. He was finally brought out of his slight daze when Luffy whimpered and shifted under him. The Straw Hat captain had given up on the glare and was just trying not to look too pathetic now. Zolo groaned at the sight and rushed to get his own pants off. He quickly lubed himself up and rested his cock at Luffy's entrance. He grabbed Luffy's member in the hand that he wasn't resting his wait on and leaned down to kiss him as he simultaneously started to stroke his captains cock and rock forward. He started slow at first. Just nudging the puckered opening. Then he gradually increased his forced until he was finally able to get his head in. It has just the tip but it was so tight! He started to attack his lovers neck again, nipping at the marks that he had made earlier. He continued to stroke his captain as he rocked his hips back and forth in a steady motion. Finally he was completely sheathed in that tight channel and he brought one of his hands up to wipe the tear tracks from his captains face.

Luffy had his eyes clenched shut and was trying to keep from grinding his teeth. It hurt so much! how could anyone want to do this?

Sure, Earlier had been great but now..he couldn't imagine that it could ever feel good again. After a while though the pain started to recede and was replaced by the feeling of being filled. It was odd and not totally unpleasant. He shifted a little to experiment with the feeling. This must have been some sort of cue because Zolo started up a slow rhythm and the pleasantness of that odd feeling was increased just slightly. He could feel a flush coming back to his face and gasped a few times in a search for more air. But this was nothing compared to his reaction when Zolo shifted a little to the left and found that wonderful spot again.

If he hadn't been _otherwise_ occupied he would have been amazed at just how flexible Luffy's gumgum power made him. His captain was bent in half, moaning and gasping. He continued to thrust into his captains Incredibly TIGHT entrance, however, and after a few short moments Luffy straightened his back enough so that he could arch forward and grasp Zolo's shoulders. Using his grasp on Zolo he started to pump himself up and down on Zolo's cock in time with Zolo's own thrusts.

As Absolutely amazing as this was feeling, Luffy needed more. And he told Zolo this. "ohhh...h-harder! (gasp) more!"

Hearing this from his 'naive' Little Luffy almost sent Zolo over the edge but he held back and increased the depth and speed of his thrusts. It wasn't long until he was pounding into Luffy. Still he continued to thrust deeper, harder, and faster into his lovers body. His pleasure increased with each thrust and he never wanted this feeling to end but he could already feel that familiar tightening in his stomach. He started to reach inbetween them to pump his lovers cock but his hand never made it that far. Without warning Luffy pulled himself so closed to Zolo that the first mate had to lean back to keep them from falling forward. Luffy, now in Zolo's lap, shifted and grinded against Zolo before going completely still. When he felt Luffy's muscles clamp down on his throbbing cock, Zolo too came, deep withinh his partner, captain,best friend, and -now- lover.

Zolo maneauvered them so that they collapsed over to the side. They both took a moment to capture their breath before Zolo finally spoke. " you know it would be more comfortable in a bed."

"mmm...can't move" Luffy replied. He was still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. They would definitly be doing this again.

Zoro took a while to gather his courage before he said his next line. "... luv you." He held his breath for the half of a second that it took his captain to respond.

"Luv you too. G' night"

Zolo chuckled. Whether it was because he found his captain cute when he was exhausted or because he was so relieved that his feelings were returned he really couldn't tell you. As he drifted into a peaceful sleep he couldn't help but think that they were forgetting something.

Back at the Going Merry

Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji were all huddled aroud the mast and each other. You could hear their light snores from where the only member of the Straw Hat pirates who was still awake paced. They had all been exhausted from spending the day lifting endless supplies up onto the deck and into there respective places. Nami had been the only one who had the ABILITY to stay awake since she hadn't really done anything. She had been waiting for 5 hours now for Luffy and Zolo to get back so that they could leave. She went back and forth in front of the bow of the ship. She had a vein popping in her forehead and any late night passerbys, drunk or not, didn't dare to bother her. She finally stopped her pacing and looked out toward the town shouting " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!!"

Deep into the woods a pirate captain and his frst mate shuddred in their sleep and shifted as close together as they could get.

**OWARI**

AN) So? What did ya think? It's not the best and there are probably a lot of gramatical mistakes and other errors but I only have word pad right now and it doesn't have spell check. Yes, I am perfectly capable of checking myself but I really don't have that kind of time as it is. Well, Please reveiw! Fic Ideas are welcome! If you have somthing specific in mind just tell me and we can co-author it.


End file.
